And Never Go back
by Vintage PanDa
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha follows Kagome back to her era without her knowing?


Pomegranate & Lemon

* * *

><p>It was always quite the sight how Inuyasha acted when Kagome wasn't around. Shippo watched from a distance as Inuyasha fussed, mostly cursing, and kicked at the ground around the ancient well. The little fox demon couldn't help but to jump at the chance to pull a prank on that hot headed half demon. He pondered at what he could do when the sound of Miroku's voice had him jump in the air.<p>

"Don't even think about it Shippo"

"I wasn't gonna do anything. I was just watching"

"It's wrong to play practical jokes on a man that's missing his lady"

"Hmph Kagome is not his lady…"

Miroku picked up Shippo by the ear and sighed deeply, "It's just something you wont understand until your older."

He carried Shippo off leaving the temperamental half demon to his own devices. As usual Inuyasha was being very impenitent.

"_What is with her. She runs off back to her own era, and doesn't even tell us when she's coming back._"

He paced back and forth in front of the well; peeking down in to it every 5 seconds.

"_I'm not just going sit here and wait for her. What does she think I am? Her lap dog?"_

Giving into his frustrations (as usual) he jumped into the ancient well, totally oblivious to the colors of blue and pink that swirled around him. Instead, all he focused on was how he was going to scold Kagome, and the snappy come backs he had in store for every excuse she could come up with. Upon arriving to the new era he climbed, nay, leaped out of the well. Making haste, he swung open then door to the shed like room, that Kagome's Grandfather kept his relics in. Inuyasha only stopped his aggressive movements when he stepped foot outside, realizing it was snowing. He looked up into the sky for a moment, mesmerized by it's haunting glow before snapping back to reality.

"_Humph, I need to find Kagome"_

He walked around to the side of the house where Kagome's window was. With little effort he hopped into the air and landed on the second story window ceil that lead to Kagome's room.

He peered through the window. Seeing no signs of her, he gave an irritated sigh and forced opened the window, breaking it's lock in the process.

He stood in the middle of her room, looking around at all the weird things she had, a few stuffed animals, pictures of friends, a radio, and quite a few school books.

"_Humph books, what does learning do for you? It doesn't help you fight demons that's for sure. Only skill and muscle do that"_

He looked down at his hand, admiring his sharp claws. Making a tight fist, he let out an annoyed sigh. "where is she?" Suddenly he twitched his nose. The scent of pomegranate and lemons came to his senses. It would usually be to sweet for him to take, but the lemon gave it a zesty scent that made his mouth water a little. The door to Kagome's room was cracked open a little so he peeked into the hallway. He sniffed again and the smell was warm in his lungs. Inuyasha opened the door and walked into the hall, he was sure the house was empty especially with all the noise he made breaking into Kagome's room.

"_What is that scent…it smells familiar.."_

He followed the smell to a closed door at the end of the hall. Dropping on all fours he shoved his face into the gap between the door and the floor. Gulping in the scent he made a small breathless sigh as he exhaled.

"_It feels like I should know what this is"_

Keeping his defenses up, he opened the door just enough to see in. How could he have forgotten that smell, it wasn't the lemon or the Pomegranate that he recognized, it was Kagome. She was taking a shower and the steam that lifted from her body as the warm water rained on her skin permeated throughout the entire house. Inuyasha inhaled her scent deeply. How he had missed that scent, she had been away from him too long, but he'd never admit it not even to him self.

"_Taking a shower, she's just gonna get dirty again, its pointless. But she's always telling me to wash up and clean my wounds."_

He sat there engulfing the air and frowning at his thoughts until he realized the water had stopped running. He didn't try to look at what Kagome was doing instead he closed the door and went down stairs to find a snack.

"_Ninja food, Ninja food, I don't think she'll mind. I hope they have some. Maybe she'll take me to the store again so we can bring some back with us"_

As Inuyasha rummaged through the fridge and cupboards, Kagome was in the restroom toweling off.

She wiped the fog from the mirror and glanced at her naked body.

"_what's the big deal about breasts? You can be sexy without huge hooters. They aren't conventional, I mean Inuyasha says its about skill. I think I have some of that….right?"_

She covered her body up quickly with a towel and began blushing at the though of Inuyasha.

"_Humph, Inuyasha…It's not like I listen to him. He's so stubborn and always thinks he's right."_

She smiled at the thought but when she saw her expression in the mirror she instantly changed it.

"_No Inuyasha needs to learn manners, and his attitude is not cute or lovable."_

Another wave of red flashed across her face as she left the restroom, hair wet and towel wrapped around her body. She walked into her room only to enter into a panic. She didn't leave the window open, in fact she had made sure to lock it because her family had been gone when she arrived in her Era. They had left her a note explaining how one of their relatives had become ill and they were going to stay out there for three days. That's why she hadn't returned to feudal Japan. She wanted to see her family home and watch the house while they were gone. But she never thought this would happen.

"_A burglar! What do I do? What do I do?"_

Not realizing she was only wearing a towel she grabbed her school tennis racket out of her closet and walked into the hall. She was opening her younger brothers door when she heard something down stairs. She crept down the hall and as she descended the stairs, gripping the racket with both hands, she could tell that the burglar was in the kitchen.

"_Okay Kagome, you got this, you've killed demons, fought monstrous things…. SO WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED NOW?"_

As she made her way to the kitchen entrance she took in deep breathe, there was food all over the floor. From the corner of her vision she could see the thief was crouched over, head in the sink.

"_One, two THREE!"_

Kagome closed her eyes and ran into the kitchen, repeatedly hitting Inuyasha on the head with the racket until he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop. Kagome screamed, "No, no, let ME GO!" Eyes still shut, she struggled to get free of her submission, kicking and wiggling her body around. But when she opened her eyes she saw an irritated half demon at her.

"_Oh mi gawd, I should of known, but he does deserve it. Hasn't he ever heard of a door, the feudal Era does have them the ever heard of a door, the feudal era does have them you know?"_

However the chatter in her head was interrupted by Inuyasha's constant glare. Kagome spouted, "Look I'm sorry, but you can't just break in here. And why are you tearing apart my family's kitchen?" She kept going on until she realized Inuyasha had turned red, and he wasn't glaring, he was gawking.

Kagome looked down to see her body was completely naked, for while she had wriggled around to get free her towel had fallen without her noticing but Inuyasha had noticed. He so much that he hadn't even let go of Kagome's wrist, in fact he was gripping it tighter. It had been so long since he'd seen a naked woman. Woman? Yes Kagome was a woman. Inuyasha spent so much time fighting with her and treating her like a child, he had almost forgotten how grown she actually was. He soaked in the look of her body, milky white, thin, and shimmering. Her long black wet hair barely covering her nipples. And those thighs, the thighs that she wrapped around his body almost everyday, for a piggy back ride into battle. Never had he thought they were so supple and delicate.

Kagome's body blushed red, "INUYAHSA!" She broke free of his grasp and started to swing the tennis racket wildly at him. The first swing hitting him in the head but when he moved out of the line of fire the second and third hit a large bag of flour that seemed to fly threw the air like a tennis ball and hit Inuyasha clear in the face. Kagome stopped swinging and put her towel back on. She shoved past Inuyasha and ran to her room.

It took Inuyasha a few moments to follow her because he was still thinking about what he had just witnessed. He was so mesmerized in his mental pictures that he hadn't noticed he was hard. His face flushed red and his body began to tingle as he remembered how it felt to be aroused.

"_I haven't been with a woman since Kikyo. And even then that was just spare the moment, this feels different, stronger, and harder to brush away"_

Inuyasha didn't like giving into feelings, he thought that was a sign of weakness but he couldn't ignore the way Kagome's body made him feel. He paced back and forth a few times and waited for his boner to go down before he went after Kagome. When he went up to her room the door was closed. Usually he would just swing it open, but this time he decided to knock because he was embarrassed; not embarrassed because he saw her naked, he had seen her body before, but because of the way seeing it made him feel.

* * *

><p>::To be continued... in chapter 2 "Squeaky Clean"<p> 


End file.
